Twilights
by Ichimoto Mitchan
Summary: This is a ongoing collection of stories inbetween what happens in Twilight Led To Darkness. Serena haning with Riku, Sora, and Kairi, having fun, flashbacks of the organization, and blasts to the future. --on hold untill TLTD starts going again--
1. Guitar Hero

Stories during, and a bit after Twilight Lead To Darkness

Short story collection.

* * *

I sat on the couch at my house. Riku and Sora were playing Guitar Hero against each other, while Kairi sat beside me. We were cheering the guys on while Riku was winning, but Sora was not far behind in his score.

I watched as they played one of my favorite songs, Miss Murder. I wanted so badly to just start singing to the song, but that'd mess them up. I kept the feeling in, not willing to make my friends mess up. They were really good too. And as a singer, I knew NOT to mess up someone who is equally good or better in music.

_Resist the music, resist singing!_ I thought that is until my thoughts turned to think of Demyx.

_Demyx…he'd never Want me to stop singing, to stop feeling, to let the music go._

Tears started to fall a bit. I wanted to cry at remembering one of my best friends, the one who taught me to feel happy, to sing, and to feel the music. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Kairi. She saw me crying, or starting to. I smiled and wiped the tears.

'I'm fine' I mouthed. Kairi gave me a concerned look, but I just smiled.

"Yeah!" Riku yelled. The song was done and Riku won by a mere thirty points. "So, Sora, who's the best at Guitar Hero again?"

Sora got a angry look and mumbled, "You are."

"What wa—"

"Riku cut it out," I cut in. "Plug in the mic."

Sora ejected the game from the Wii as Riku plugged in the mic. He handed it to me, knowing that I just needed to sing. Sora put in the High School Musical Sing It! Game as Kairi smiled. (A/N ok reason why I said that game, I've been playing it at my cousin's house non-stop like Guitar Hero which I am now ok at!)

I selected the song that I could sing to and get a good grade on: No One. I didn't need to see the words to know them, to know when to go higher and lower. I knew the song by heart and sung it with my heart. That song meant much to me, then again music itself was important to me. But No One y Ally and AJ, was one of the few songs that meant a lot to me.

The song wa over before I knew it and I heard the applause on the game and from behind me. I turned to see Sora and Kairi enthusiastically clapping while Riku wasn't as enthusiastic, but still clapping a bit. I smiled at that and blushed.

"Serena you're really good!" Kairi said, happily. She ran and hugged me as I smiled and thanked her.

"Yeah," Sora said, running into the hug also. "You're really good. You may suck at Guitar Hero, but you rock at singing!"

At that comment I hit Sora in the back of his head. He smiled a bit, a goofy grin, then just hugged me again.

"So what now?" Riku asked, sitting on the couch, watching Sora, Kairi and myself just giggling and acting stupid, hugging.

The three of u just looked at him, thinking until I picked up a Guitar and threw him one. "You play me, beat me, then we laugh, I cry, and then I kick your butt at singing."

Riku smirked, taking my challenge as he got up, Sora changed the games, and silence fell across the room.

"Ok, let go then." Riku said, smirking.

Three Hours later

"Best twenty-nine out of thirty!" I yelled as I yet again lost another round of Guitar Hero. "It's no fair, you MADE me play on medium and you know that I'm only good on Easy. I'm a loser and a newbie!"

"I'm pushing you out of the nest. You suck but you won't if you try harder, now pick up that guitar and play another song." Riku replied, smiling.

I was unwilling to listen but I eventually obeyed. Practice only make you as perfect as you can get since perfect is impossible. Might as well keep trying.

I moved the guitar back up and smiled a bit. "Ok, bring it."

Another challenge, and a new battle begun.

* * *

Point of this is trying to you know, keep trying. I suck at Guitar hero but rock at the other game only since I practice singing but not the other. XD

Sorry this is so late like I said before I'm out of Town in an other state. For me it's about 11 Pm and back where I'm from it's real early in the morning as is 1-4 am time or somewhere around there.

New shorts as time passes and when I feel like it. XP


	2. They say sadness comes when love leaves

HAH, MORE TWILIGHTS!! XDDDD

this one is flashback and sad. read, enjoy (if possible), review, please?

* * *

Twilights

Flashback

Ayame's Pov.

I lay on my bed, curled up, hugging my knee's.

_What was this feeling I have? It hurts, where my heart should be. I feel like crying, but why? This feeling I want it to leave, one emotion I never want to feel again._

He left. Roxas left. That might be the reason as to why I felt this way. They call is sadness. I was told about it when Axel told me about Roxas leaving.

_How could he? I mean he head been talking about wanting to look for answers. I knew why, we all did. He had the key blades. He was Sora's nobody; the Key Blade Master's other half. _

Roxas knew nothing of his past, about Sora, he needed to know. But why does this pain not leave? He's getting what he wants, what he needs. He never wanted to be here, Axel and I, we tried to make things better for him. Axel mostly, but Roxas told me things he wouldn't tell anyone else since I wasn't a part of the Organization technically. I was just something of it, and I help secrets close.

Just memories of him made the pain worse. _Had I really come to love him? To love my friends? I want them to never leave like Roxas, and I care for them. Is that what love is? I wish that there was someone to tell me all this, it's just so confusing._

_Love, Sadness, what else can I discover? Had Roxas leaving really help me? Or is it going to hurt us—what's that feeling? That sent….Riku? Can he really be here…?_

I walked out of my room, being quiet. I began to smell both Roxas and Riku, their scents getting stronger and stronger. Running, looking, I couldn't find them.

_Wait, where are they? Roxas, Riku I can't smell them, they're…they're gone. _

It was too late, both had left. Who was next? If Riku was here, that must mean, Sora will be returning. Naminé must have something to do with this. She knows where Sora is, and she was able to get away, Riku told me. Things are changing, not just in small ways but big ways. Maybe, I too can escape. But escape is impossible, they will find me. I can now only hope that Roxas will be able to stay safe. I cannot tell anyone of what I believe what happened, especially Axel. I have to just hope things are going the way that will bring good to Riku and Sora and Naminé's somebody, Kairi.

* * *

Yeah it has to do with the fight between Roxas and Riku and beofre Roxas goes to Virutal Twilight Town. I wasn't feeling too happy, and i wanted to show some emoiton, some sadness, one moment of her realizing what it means to love someone.

She loves Roxas LIKE A BROTHER. Ok, just so y'all understand that, she realizes what love is, and what it feels like to lose the people you love.


End file.
